Участник:TheStimerGames/Мой Фан-НИП
(Dullahanna) — дружественный НИП, который продаёт Души в Хардмоде. Чтобы она появилась в вашем мире, нужно из одержимой брони выбить предмет "Потерянная голова". Потом в каменном слое найти НПС "Подозрительное тело". После надо будет её спасти (просто нажать на тело правой кнопкой мыши, имея при себе голову)и заселить её в любую свободную комнату. С версии 1.3 в сражении с монстрами использует Косу смерти. |Днём. |Душа ночи| |Ночью. |Образец тканей| |Если в мире изначально был Багрянец. |Теневая чешуя| |Если в мире изначально было Искажение. |Corrupt Statue| |Ночью. |Angel Statue| |Днём. |Семена искажения| |Присутствует дриада, ночь, В мире искажение. |Семена кримзона| |Присутствует дриада, ночь, в мире багрянец. |Святые семена| |Присутствует дриада, день. |Душа зрения| |Ночь, фаза луны 1,2 и 8, близнецы были побеждены. |Душа могущества| |Ночь, фаза луны 4,5 и 6, Уничтожитель был побеждён. |Душа страха| |Ночь, фаза луны 3 и 7, Скелетрон Прайм был побеждён. |Светлый осколок| |Побеждён хотя бы один механический босс. |Тёмный осколок| |Побеждён хотя бы один механический босс. |Проклятый саженец| |Тыквенная луна пройдена до 15 волны. |Гибель света| |В мире Искажение. |Кровавый мясорез| |В мире Багрянец. |Грань ночи| |После убийства 3 мех. боссов. |Экскалибур| |После убийства 3 мех. боссов. |Медальон тыквенной луны| |Плантера была убита. |Коса смерти| |После солнечного затмения.}} Фразы Дуллаханны Днем * «Добрый день, персонажа.» («Good day, name.») * «Как поживаете,персонажа? » («How are you,Name?») Всегда * «Смотрю, вы ходили в искажение, да?» («I see you went to the Corruption, right?»)Условие: в мире Искажение. * «Смотрю, вы ходили в багрянец, да?» («I see you went to the crimson, right?»)Условие: в мире Багрянец. * «Святые земли лишь на первый взгляд кажутся безобидными, знали бы вы, что в то время там произошло...» («The Holy land is only at first glance seem harmless, you would know that at that time there happened...») * «Каждый раз, когда ты покупаешь у меня души, твоя душа сама ко мне переходит... т.е., что вы хотели?» («Every time you buy from me the soul, your soul goes to me... i-i mean, what do you want?») * «Наверное спросишь, почему каждый раз то искажение, то багрянец в мире появляется... это сложный вопрос, на самом деле.» («Probably ask, why is it every time the corruption, the crimson appears in the world... it's a complicated question, actually.») * «О, это ты, вопрос к тебе, ты слушал Unity от пользователя TheFatRat?» («Oh, it's you, a question for you, did you listen to Unity from user TheFatRat?») * «Почему ты тут часы не поставил? Я из-за этого сбилась со временем.» («Why are you here the clock is not set? I got lost with time») * Во время вечеринки: «Сейчас вечеринка, я их люблю... хоть я и даллахан, но я тоже должна иметь чувство веселья, разве нет?» («YThe party's at, I love them... even though I'm Dallahan, but I also have to have sense of fun, isn't it?»')' Ночью ''(7:30 PM - 4:30 AM)'' * «Будь начеку, из-за того, что ты уничтожил стену плоти, в мире стало опаснее.» («Be watchful, due to the fact that you killed the wall of flesh the world has become more dangerous.») * «Понятия не имею, зачем ты у меня покупаешь статую ангела, ведь она тебе ничем не поможет против демонов.» («I have no idea why you're buying an angel statue from me, because it won't help you against demons..») * «Мой совет, не пытайся уничтожить механических отродий, ибо они в 100 сильнее тебя.» («My advice, don't try to destroy the mechanical offspring, because they are 100 stronger than you.») * «Хочешь знать, почему из пожирателей душ выпадает древняя броня? Я тебе отвечу, эта броня - то, что осталось от тех героев, что жили в то время, когда мне было ещё 215 лет.» («Want to know why of the eaters of souls drops ancient armor? I'll tell you, this armor - what was left of the heroes that lived in the time when I was another 215 years.») * «Ba mhaith leat a fianán?, ой, я хотела сказать "Хочешь печенье?"» («Ba mhaith leat a fianán?, oops, I meant to say "Want a cookie?"») * До убийства Плантеры: «Будь осторожен, когда будешь в джунгли спускаться, не сломай один бутон... ибо будет кое-что ужасное...» («Be careful when you in the jungle to go down, don't break one Bud... because it will be something terrible...») Во время кровавой луны * «Почему ты на меня смотришь как на ненасытного упыря?» («Why are you looking at me like a ravenous ghoul?») * «427, 428, 429... а? Я всего лишь считала души умерших этой ночью.» («427, 428, 429... I just believed the souls of the dead that night.») * «Кровавая луна, ночь, когда луна приобретает кровавый оттенок, на улице празднуют толпы нежити и личности женского пола становятся агрессивными. К счастью, на Даллаханов последнее не распространяется.» («Blood moon, the night, the moon takes on a bloody hue, on the street celebrating the crowd of undead and the identity of the female to become aggressive. Fortunately, the Dallahans don't apply.») * «Эм... слушай, можешь мне комнату заделать чем-нибудь, что блокирует любой шум снаружи, я уснуть не могу из-за него.» («Um... listen, can I have the room to seal it with something that blocks out any noise from outside, I can't sleep because of it.») * Если присутствуют Механик и Медсестра: «Я не могу заснуть из-за того, что эти две дуры ссорятся вечно!» («I can't sleep due to the fact that these two fools fighting forever!») НИПы * «Я когда-то решила спросить у Гида о чём-то, я чуть ли не заснула из-за его речи.»(«I decided to ask the tour Guide about something, I almost fell asleep because of his speech.») * «Не знаю, что на торговца нашло, но мне он уже надоел со своими словами "Хочешь что-нибудь купить?".»(«I don't know what the dealer found, but to me he is already tired with your words "I Want to buy something?".») * «Когда-то я ходила к медсестре, чтобы она выписала таблетки от простуды, так она начала делать операции на шею, Со мной всё нормально!!!»(«I went to the nurse to prescribe cold pills, so she began to do surgery on the neck, I'm fine!!!») * «Пули... пули... аккуратно будь, ибо и тебе пулю в колено могут засадить во время покупки... или там не пуля была?»(«Bullets... bullets... carefully whether, for a bullet in the knee can plant at the time of purchase... or is there not a bullet was?») * «Дриаду я уважаю, ибо она одна из тех, кто дожил до этого времени.... хотя, есть ещё несколько, кто дожил.»(«The Dryad I respect, because she's one of those who lived before this time.... although, there are still a few who survived.») * «Моя причёска слишком твёрдая, чтобы пробить её ножницами, у стилиста об этом спроси, она подтвердит.»(«My hair is too hard to penetrate her scissors, the stylist asked about this, she confirmed.») * «Передай потному спасибо за то, что сшил мне такую красивую чёрную водолазку.»(«Tell sweaty thank you for making me such a beautiful black turtleneck sweater.») * «Ты не смотри на то, что такие девушки, как механика и паромеханика занимаются такой работой, это им нравится.»(«You do not look at what girls like name and promechanica engaged in such work, that they like.») * «Магия - вещь серьёзная, ей сложно научиться управлять, так сказал мне волшебник.»(«Magic is a serious thing, it is difficult to learn how to drive, so I said to the wizard.») * «Трактирщик продаёт лишь один эль, так, просто напоминаю, ибо я уже получила "Смертельную дозу", когда он мне вместо Ирландского напитка подал мне Эль "Высшей пробы".»(«The innkeeper sells only ale, so, just to remind you, because I have received a "Lethal dose", when he instead an Irish drink gave me Ale "Highest standard".») Особенные *«Минуточку... ОТКУДА У ТЕБЯ МОЯ ГОЛОВА, КОГДА МОЯ ГОЛОВА НА МЕСТЕ?!!!»(«Wait a minute... WHERE did YOU get MY HEAD, WHEN MY HEAD IS NOW ON MY BODY!!!») (Если у игрока в инвентаре есть ещё одна "Потерянная голова). СООБЩЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ЧИТАТЕЛЯ!!! этого перса можно не реализовывать в каком-либо моде. Спрайт потом сделаю. На стене ничего гневного не писать.